


Silence

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: Always Remembered [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Tears, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: Little Hot Rod is gone and there is NOTHING you can do about it.





	Silence

Everything was silent after he died. 

The sound of his voice always seemed to brighten the world around him. Without him, everything was so quiet that it ** _hurt_ **. 

He quickly left his shift, almost running towards his quarters.

That little flame that filled the world was gone.

The hallways were so dark, covered in the shadows. They were so cold and unforgiving.

_ The fire, the smoke, and frames that littered the floor _

Vorns have passed. The little mechling he knew was long gone. 

Murdered by his own sire.

_ The tears, oh PRIMUS the tears that stained the blood and floor. _

Punching in the code, his back collided with the door, sliding down. Clutching his helm, he silently screamed his grief to the sky. 

_ The tears, the tears everywhere, staining the blood and floor, staining everyone's soul, and staining sparks. _

Still screaming silently, he tore his mask off, energon spurting from the tear. He clawed at his face, at his tears.

Energon mixed with his tears, staining his face. Tainting his already cracked soul.

That little mechling he loved as if his own.

_ Little Hot Rod is gone and there is _ ** _NOTHING_ ** _ you can do about it. _

His brother made an excuse, a very stupid one in fact. But who was he to judge? It's his own creation who was dead. Today's the anniversary and he has no doubt his brother will talk with his former conjunx. 

Laserbeak detached from his chest and nuzzled his cheek. Tears still covering his face, Soundwave hugged the bird back.

Without little Hot Rod there, the silence was deafening.


End file.
